Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross breed between two supernatural speices. A hybrid between a vampire and werewolf is deadlier than any vampire or werewolf (weaker than a Regium Vampire). In book two they were three in exstience Franz Kaiser, Darren Kaiser, and Lacey Kaiser. Lacey is the last werewolf -vampire hybrid in the series. There are many hybrids in the series including Vampire-Hunter, Vampire-Psychic, and Werewolf-Witch hybrids. Werewolf-Vampire Creation Over the centuries werewolfs were experimenting what pack of wovles could evolve into unstoppable hybrids able to surpass the vampire race. Only one Germanic clan can achieve it. The Kaiser clan are a clan a wovles that was curse by witches to keep them away from he village but the spell backfired. Not knowing the other side effect of the curse the witches made kaiser wolfs the ability to resurrect if they were killed from a demon supernatural species. But shown in the book if a werewolf with regium venom and blood in their system there bodies mutated into a vampire and dies. Due to that curse kaiser wolfs survives and become hybrids. Most kaiser wolfs rejected it and were sickened by the idea and chose to stay wolf. But three teenage wolfs wanted power over their Kaiser pack Lacey Kaiser , Darren Kaiser , and Franz Kaiser became the first and only werewolf-vampire hybrids in the series. Vampire-Psychic Hybrid Vampire-psychic hybrids are a cross between Psychic and vampire. Lyla Wu and Dalhia Wu are the only Psychic-vampires in existence. The early 1900's Lyla and Dalhia met Henry Klair as they were captured by the clerk boss. After they were freed by Henry he proposed they would work for him given their unknown abilities would be useful in exchange he will grant them immortality. Their blood is extremely valuable it's the cure to illness including the cure to werewolf venom. Vampire-Hunter Hybrid Vampire-hunter hybrids are a cross between a vampire and hunter. Chicago vampire queen Amira Klair is a vampire- hunter hybrid. she originally posses her hunter power which heightened as a vampire. she is able to sustain a stake to heart enough to pull it out and able to sustain werewolf venom longer than vampires. Jillian Sully another hunter turned by Amira she was much faster and stronger she was able to put up a fight against Amira. Roman Gaius an ancient vampire who was the first vampire-hunter hybrid placed into stone which had strength that matched Henry Klair. WereWolf-Witch Hybrid WereWolf-Witch hybrids are a cross between Witches and werewolves. Annie Cowell is the only werewolf-witch hybrid in exstience. Feared of being sealed away again the new leader of the Serpent coven Malcom Winston absorbed all the magic and killed all of the members in Serpent coven. Annie got away but was hunted down by Malcom for her magic. Fearful of her life she asks her boyfriend Kyle Chamberlin a werewolf and his wolf pack to protect her. When Malcom discovered her location he arrived and kill the wolves with the flicker of his hand while Kyle and Annie hiding from Malcom. He explianed to Annie a way to become a wolf and bit her. Kyle opened a hidden door that leads into a tunnel to help her escape. Kyle sacraficed himself so she can escape. One full moon she transformed and turned into a beast. Ever since the transformation her witch powers heightened that can put up a fight against Malcom. She also can channel her wolf powers to control her wolf transformation and change at will like Kayla Winters. Werewolf- Vampire Hybrid Strengths Super Stregth: '''Hybrids suprasses vampires, werewolfs, hunters, and human in Stregth. second to Regium vampires in the books is shows they are just a strong as an old vampire. '''Super Speed: '''Hybrids are far more faster than vampire, slightly faster than wovles, hunters and humans. They are slightly slower than reguim vampires. '''Healing Factor: '''Hybrids can heal twice as fast as vampires, werewolfs, hunters, and humans. They can withstand temendous damage and still continue to fight. They can survive a stake to the heart which normal vampires immediately dies. There barely infected to whitewood ash which would wound a Werewolf and slowly heal. '''Healing Factor: Hybrids can heal twice as fast as vampires, werewolfs, hunters, and humans. They can withstand tremendous damage and still continue to fight. They can survive a stake to the heart which normal vampires immediately dies. There barely infected to whitewood ash which would wound a Werewolf and slowly heal. WereWolf Venom: Hybrids have venom strains in their teeth that can kill a vampire within minutes. Weakness White wood ash: White wood ash are extremely dangerous to werewolf. Over the centuries whitewood ash was grown in the European volcanic mountains next to a high contractred sliver infused in the wood to create white wood ash. the ash will burn and weaken a werewolf injected with two much of it will kill a werewolf instantly. Decapitation: Decapitating a Werewolf-Hybrid's head can instantly kill hybrids. Heart Extraction: ripping out a Werewolf-Hybrid's heart out will instantly kills hybrids. Magic: '''If a Werewolf-hybrid is hit with powerful amount of magic it can instantly kill them. '''Fire: If a Werewolf-hybrid is set to a blaze it will instantly kill them. Desiccation: If Werewolf-hybrids don't not consume human blood they rot and turn into a skeleton. Psychic-Vampire Hybrid Strengths Super Stregth: Due to their vampire powers Psychic-hybrids posses trendomus strength that surpass werewolves, humans, hunters and witches. Super Speed: Due to their vampire powers Weakness Hunter-Vampire Hybrid Strengths Weakness Werewolf-Witch Hybrid Strengths Weakness Category:Species